Fighter
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: Retazos de los sentimientos y pensamientos de Andrómeda Tonks tras la guerra.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que resulten conocidos son obra de J. K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fighter<strong>

Andrómeda Tonks es una luchadora pero está cansada de vivir en una constante lucha día tras día. Lo ha tenido todo pero lo ha ido perdiendo poco a poco y ahora lo único que le queda es ese pequeño que le mira con los ojos curiosos. Andrómeda no puede contener las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas. Nunca ha sido una persona que se llevara por las emociones, siempre ha sido fuerte, pero no puede evitar mirar al pequeño y no ver reflejado en sus ojos a su marido, Ted Tonks, y a su hija Nymphadora. Simplemente, no puede soportar la idea de que la guerra se los haya arrebatado.

Andrómeda intenta contener las lágrimas, es fuerte y no debe hacerlo. El pequeño le devuelve la mirada desde su cuna y agita las manitas hacia ella. Por sus labios asoma un intento de sonrisa mientras recuerda a su marido, se parece tanto a él…

Resultó una gran sorpresa para todos que la hija mediana de Druella y Cygnus Black se casara con Edward Tonks. No en vano, era la hija de una familia de sangre pura de respetado linaje y él un simple hijo de muggles que no tenía derecho a considerarse un verdadero mago. Pero Andrómeda siempre había sido un poco rebelde a espaldas de su familia y a pesar de que era la viva imagen de su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, y todos pensaban que iba a seguir sus pasos, no se parecía en nada a ella. Siempre había sido más retraída y nadie sabía lo que pensaba en realidad.

Ella slytherin, él hufflepuff. Dos personas muy diferentes, de mundos totalmente opuestos. El amor había surgido entre los muros de Hogwarts y nadie sabía cómo había sucedido.

El caso es que la noticia revolucionó el seno de la familia Black. Al principio, dejaron que su hija viviera su aventura, con la esperanza de que fuera algo pasajero. Pero la boda de Andrómeda con Ted les dio de bruces contra la realidad. Su hija les había defraudado, había manchado el buen nombre y la pureza de la familia y ya no merecía ser considerada una Black. La borraron del antiguo tapiz familiar y la rechazaron públicamente.

Pero a Andrómeda no le importaba, parecía vivir en una constante luna de miel, era feliz. Aun así, no había sido fácil. Su familia nunca había permitido que fuera feliz por completo. Había tenido que luchar día tras día con la carga de ser una Black.

Ted nunca había dejado que se viniera abajo, había sido su apoyo incondicional, su luz en mitad de la oscuridad, su guía en todo momento. Andrómeda atesoraba todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido junto a él, el hombre de su vida.

Cierra los ojos y lo puede ver frente a ella, sonriéndole como lo hace siempre, alejando al instante todos sus miedos. Casi se lo puede imaginar hablándole, dándole palabras de aliento en esos momentos tan duros.

—No te rindas, Drómeda. Siempre has sido una luchadora y podrás con ello.

Si él supiera lo que le costaba mirar a ese pequeño y no llorar todos los días.

Un llanto la saca de sus pensamientos. El pequeño Ted la mira con los ojos llorosos y Andrómeda se apresura a cogerlo en brazos y mecerlo. Le susurra palabras cariñosas al oído y comienza a cantarle la nana que Ted solía cantarle a Nymphadora cuando aún estaba en su vientre.

Sentimientos opuestos la invaden. Recuerda cuando le contó a Ted sobre su embarazo, lo contento que se puso, no se lo podía creer. Desde entonces, cada día le hablaba y acariciaba su tripa. Andrómeda todavía le recuerda abrazado a ella, rodeando su avanzada tripa y haciéndole la promesa de que nunca las iba a abandonar. Sonríe, ante los recuerdos felices junto a su marido y su hija, pero su corazón se contrae porque nunca verán crecer al pequeño. Nymphadora nunca le verá hacerse mayor, no escuchará sus primeras palabras y se perderá sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños, su entrada a Hogwarts. No le verá casarse ni tener hijos. No estará en su vida.

Andrómeda llora con el pequeño entre sus brazos. Ser una Black nunca ha sido fácil y la guerra le ha quitado mucho. Ya no envejecerá junto a su marido y no podrán malcriar juntos a sus nietos, no verá a Nymphadora disfrutar de su hijo ni ser feliz con su marido porque la guerra se los ha arrebatado. Pero no le ha quitado todo.

Murieron peleando, luchando por un mundo mejor para todos, porque ellos también eran unos luchadores y ahora era el turno de Andrómeda de demostrar que todavía lo seguía siendo. Le tocaba ser fuerte, cuidar a ese pequeño, encargarse de que sus padres y su abuelo no habieran muerto en vano, y de que, aunque no estuvieran presentes en su vida, el pequeño no los echara en falta.

Despacio, lo deja de nuevo en su cuna, dormido. Se seca las lágrimas y sonríe con determinación. Andrómeda es una luchadora a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido y no puede rendirse. Debe ser fuerte para criar a ese pequeño, que tanto le recuerda a su marido y a su hija. Debe ser fuerte y luchar porque es lo único que tiene. Edward Remus Lupin es lo único que le queda.

**FIN**


End file.
